


Kneel

by poisonedbymako



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbymako/pseuds/poisonedbymako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'God you have no idea what it was like, to see that look in your eyes and just know. Know that you’d gladly fall to your knees in front of me if I ordered.’</p><p>Shameless PWP -  Or 'The one in which Coulson knows best and he damn well takes what he wants.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil sighed as he stepped into the firing range, quietly taking in the scene within, making sure he created just enough noise to alert the man therein without startling him. The tense way in which Clint held himself showed far more inner stress than he had previously thought. He was long overdue for an intervention of sorts.

‘Barton you’ve been in here for nearly six hours, take a break’ 

‘Is that an order sir?’ Clint said blandly, the trembling of his hands giving away far more information than his tone.

‘Do I need to make it one?’ Phil said, his voice quiet but deadly, a tone usually reserved only for the worst of villains and particularly inept junior agents. 

Clint shivered, a jolt of heat flowing down his spine. Phil had never used that tone on him before, he quickly ran over all possible explanations, ditching one after another and ending up completely nonplussed. ‘Sir?’ he trailed off.

‘Clint, look at me,’ Coulson ordered. Clint looked up dazedly. ‘Do you trust me little bird?’ his bland, even tones contrasting with the heat in his eyes. Clint could only blink, his mind unable to process anything other than the fact that, yes, he was indeed kneeling in front of his Handler, and that apparently he was also hard as rock. A fact that did not escape Phils notice, as he reached down and ran the edge of his thumb lightly over the bulge in Clints pants. Clint whimpered and felt the heat rush to his face. He hadn’t been this hard since he was fourteen for god sakes! The corners of Coulson s mouth quirked upwards and he ran his hand lightly through Clint’s hair, ‘you still haven’t answered my question little bird’. Clint struggled to reel his thoughts in as he frantically tried to remember what it was that his Handler had asked. Phil chuckled and combed his fingers through Clints hair again, ‘I just need a yes or no, Barton.’ 

Clint froze for a moment, refusing to meet Coulson’s gaze  
‘You know the answer to that question,’ he whispered. 

Phil paused for a moment before crouching down so that he was level with Clints face, ‘Ah but I’m afraid i’m going to need you to say it,’ he said, his even tones failing to conceal the hint of something warmer underneath. He leaned forward tilting Clints head so their gaze met, ‘Clint, do you trust me?’. Oh god the sound of his name rolling off Coulson's tongue made his cock strain even harder against his pants. He couldn’t look away, trapped in that all-too-knowing chestnut gaze he could feel the last his resolve crumbling away. 

‘You know I do, Sir,’ his words seared through both of them and Clint had never been more aware off his position kneeling on the floor.  
Coulson straightened, smile tugging at his lips. ‘Good,’ he said, ‘now I want you to stay exactly as you are,’. 

Clint bit his lip, God it seemed like they had been building to this moment since they Coulson first became his handler over a year ago. Clint remembered all those post-mission showers, still riding the endorphin high, pumping roughly into his hands, his mind filled with the sound of Coulsons voice in his ear. Picturing the agent pinning him down and filling him up again and again until the thought alone brought him over the edge, whimpering out Phils name, pumping himself frantically under the hot spray. He remembered the days that followed, every sentence; every interaction with Coulson seemed to be increasingly charged with sexual tension. He swore to God those showers were bugged or something because every time he met his handlers knowing-gaze it was all he could do to keep the heat from his face. It came to a head when, after making a perfect shot at Coulsons call, he swore he heard a ‘good boy,’ whispered in his ear. It was enough to have him staggering in search of privacy the second he returned to the Helicarrier. He proceeded to be cornered by a rather smug looking Phil Coulson and thus ended up in his current predicament.

He snapped out of his reminiscing to see Coulson loosening his tie, a sight that had his mind supplying him with all sorts of delicious possibilities. Coulson crouched down again running a hand through his hair, tightening his grip just enough to let Clint know who was in control.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,’ he says, brushing his thumb over Clints lips, letting it dip down into Clints mouth. Clint moaned and sucked on the proffered digit, eyes slipping closed as he let himself _taste_. Coulson added another finger, pumping slowly in and out, grip still tight in Clints hair, firmly controlling the rhythm of his hand, ‘I knew from the second I met you, that you’d look perfect stretched around my cock,’ Clint whimpered, mouth stretching as another digit was added, sucking as hard as he could. Phil chuckled, ‘I knew you wanted it too, but I had to wait. Had to make you _desperate_. God you have no idea what it was like, to see that look in your eyes and just know. Know that you’d gladly fall to your knees in front of me if I ordered.’ Clint moaned again, eyes meeting Phils desperately trying to convey how much he wanted, how much he needed this. Phil withdrew his fingers, reaching to unzip his fly. 

‘Please Sir let me,’ Clint reached up desperately wanting to take Phil in hand, only to have his hands batted away.

‘Not this time,’ said Phil, ‘for this I want you serving me with your mouth only,’ Clint whined, Phil knew how much he hated being restricted!  
‘But Sir,’ he protested

‘No buts. For this I expect you to keep your hands firmly behind your back, can you do that Clint?,’ Phil smirked, fully knowing that there was no way he would ever be able to accomplish such a task unassisted. ‘We do this my way or not at all,’ he added. Stoking Clints cheek to soften his words.

Clint pressed into the offered hand. ‘I don’t think I can do that Sir,’ he said, eyes downcast.

Phil chuckled, undoing his tie all the way, ‘Well then I guess you’ll have to accept a little help,’ he said running the soft silk through his fingers.  
Clint’s eyes widened apprehensively but Phil could see his cock twitch in his pants so clearly not all of him was as uneasy.  
‘Arms behind your back, little bird,’ Coulson ordered.

Clint swallowed but didn’t hesitate to comply. He’d done similar things with lovers in the past but somehow this felt different, more real, more intimate. Coulson took three measured steps before crouching behind him. He felt fingers toying at the hem of his shirt before dragging it slowly upwards. He shifted his arms to allow Coulson to remove his shirt completely. He shivered slightly as the cold air caressed his stomach, feeling his nipples tighten in awareness. 

‘Give me your hands little bird,’ said Coulson, the husky whisper going straight to Clints already aching cock. Clint moaned and lowered his hands, allowing Coulson to rope his tie over and around in a pattern complicated enough that even Clint would struggle to untie quickly. Clint took a deep breath, this was it, he was well and truly at the mercy of one Phil Coulson. Although from the sound of it Coulson was not entirely unaffected if the slight hitch in his voice was anything to go by. Clint shivered again as Phil trailed his hands over the muscles of his stomach, whimpering as the hand reached up to play with his nipples. 

‘Coulson, please,’ Clint moaned desperately trying to squirm away from the calloused fingers gently tugging and pulling on his nipples.  
Coulson huffed in amusement, ‘Begging already,’ he whispered hotly in Clints ear, and Clint moaned in relief as the Coulson slowly released one of his nipples. He trailed his hand over the muscles of Clints stomach traveling lower and lower until it was hovering over the impressive tent of Clints pants.

‘Fuck Coulson, don’t be a tease!’ Clint gasped as Phil trailed a finger over the bulge. Phil chuckled and slowly unbuttoned Clints pants, releasing his throbbing cock into the cold air. 

‘God Barton you look so shameless like this, such a wanton little thing,’ Phil said trailing his thumb across the engorged head. Clint pumped his hips frantically, moaning as he was met with thin air. 

‘I could sit here all night teasing you. I’d bring you to the edge over and over but never quite let you get there,’ Clint whimpered again panting as Phils hand slipped even lower to tease at his balls, his touch light enough to have Clint squirming but not quite enough to push him over the edge.  
‘Fuck!’ Clint gasped as the Coulson alternated between rubbing at his balls and pulling on his nipples, ‘Coulson,’ he moaned heat beginning to pool in his belly, ‘Come on!,’ he whined, shamelessly thrusting into Coulsons hand. 

Coulson chuckled sucking wet kisses along Clints collarbone, he nipped at Clints ear, ‘You know better than that, little bird,’ he admonished, lazily stroking his hand lightly up Clints cock, ‘You have to ask nicely,’ he said teasing the head of Clints cock with his thumb.  
Clint tossed his head back moaning, he couldn’t stand it! All these little touches and teases were driving him mad! He bucked his hips again but all he met was air. ‘God C-Coulson,’ he sobbed, tossing his head from side to side. 

‘Come on baby,’ Phil said releasing his nipple, fingers dipping down to trail in between Clints cheeks, ‘what do you say?’, he began rubbing slowly against Clints hole, teasing it open and letting it go. 

Clint let out a shaky moan as feather-light fingers teased at his most intimate parts. He was trembling, straining at the ties that bound his wrists. He was so hot all over; each little rub of Coulsons fingers teased another whimper out of him. He couldn’t stand it anymore, ‘P-Please Coulson,’ he whimpered, bucking up, trying to get more out of those glorious hands.

Coulson smiled into his neck, ‘What was that Barton, I don’t think I quite heard you,’

‘F-Fuck, Coulson Please!,’ Clint sobbed, pressing back against Coulson

Phil smirked as he finally reached down to stroke Clints cock, Clint moaned and pumped frantically into Coulson’s hands. ‘Good boy,’ Coulson growled in his ear and Clint came with a sob, spilling into Coulson’s hands. Phil stroked him through his orgasm, milked him for every last drop. Clint was left shivering pressed up against Phil as Phil rubbed circles into his stomach.

‘God,’ whispered Clint, his muscles felt like jelly, 

‘Good?’ Phil asked

‘You kidding me? I haven’t come that hard in my life,’ Clint said disbelief evident in his voice.

‘Good,’ Phil smirked, pressing against him. Clint could feel exactly how hard he was. ‘Now, it’s not every day I have you on your knees so do you really think there’s any chance I’ll let it go to waste?’


	2. Suck

Clint moaned, rising up on his knees so that he was eye-level with Coulson's crotch, arms still tightly bound behind his back. He let his gaze travel slowly up Coulson's lean physique, taking in the sight of his Dolce-clad body with a faint sigh.

Coulson gave a rare grin, ‘See something you like little bird?’ he asked darkly, carding his hands through Clints hair. Clint groaned, arching into the touch, nuzzling his face against the bulge in Coulson's pants.

Coulson moaned, letting his hand slip down to cup Clints chin, forcing him to gaze up into his eyes ‘Ah-ah little one, when you see something you like, you have to ask nicely.’ He drawled.

Clints previously exhausted cock twitched as he met Coulson's dark gaze, ‘Please sir,’ he whispered hotly.

Coulson ran a thumb over Clints lips, ‘Please, what?’ he asked letting his thumb slip into Clints mouth. He pumped it slowly in and out, balls tightening as Clint began to suck on it shamelessly.

Clint let Phils thumb slip wetly from his mouth, loving the darkness and the lust in the older mans gaze. ‘Sir, Please let me suck you off,’ he moaned, pinned by the intensity of the other mans gaze, ‘You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about what you’d taste like,’ he finished pressing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses to the bulge in the front of Coulson's pants.

Coulson chuckled, again slowly running his hand through Clints hair, ‘Easy baby,’ he said, using his free hand to slowly undo the button on his pants. ‘You know I’ll give you exactly what you need,’ he drawled, easing the zipper down, sighing as he freed himself from the tight confines of his briefs.

Clint whimpered at the sight of Coulson easing his engorged cock from his trouser, precome already beading at the head. Coulson stepped in closer but the tight grip on his hair prevented Clint from tasting his prize. Coulson grinned as he felt Clint try and edge closer, ‘Oh no, little bird,’ he chuckled, using his grip to tilt Clints head up, ‘You don’t get to have any say in this whatsoever’ he eased forward letting the head of his cock brush slowly up against Clints face. Clint moaned, feeling his eyes glaze over. He struggled against Coulson's grip, testing to see if he could break free, but it remained tightly in place, not letting his head move an inch, Coulsons thick cock still tracing gentle patterns against his cheek. It was too much! His arms bound firmly behind his back, head kept firmly in place, gorgeous cock teasing gently against his face. He felt the frustration build and struggled once more in Coulson's grip only to be firmly checked in place yet again. He whined, giving in all at once, relaxing into the tight grip of his bonds.

Coulson grinned in triumph at Clints surrender, he let his cock trace slowly over the archers lips, grin broadening as Clints mouth dropped open. He teased it slowly in and out, giving him little tastes of what was to come. Clint moaned, as the salty taste of Phil pressed gently against his tongue, whimpering as it was drawn away before he could suck on it. He shifted his eyes up to meet Coulson's gaze feeling a jolt when they connected. Coulson raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was ready, if he could handle it.

‘Please,’ was all Clint could manage, trying to convey just how desperately he wanted to serve Coulson in this way.

Couslons gaze seem to darken even further, ‘Keep your eyes on me,’ he growled, ‘The second they leave is the second this ends, understand?’. Clint nodded frantically, letting his mouth drop open again, his gaze not his Handlers.

Coulson moaned at the need he saw in Clints eyes, letting his cock slip into the archers mouth, going in deep until he was almost at the back of his throat. He growled as he began to thrust oh-so-slowly in and out of Clints mouth, cock twitching as he saw the tears begin to spring up in Clints eyes.

Clint whimpered around Phils cock, loving the slow dominating pace that the older man had set. Arms bound tightly behind his back he surrendered fully to the older man, letting him use him however he saw fit. Slowly, slowly Phils cock began to go deeper and deeper into Clints mouth, sloppily sliding in and out until Phils balls were slapping against his chin. Phil groaned, ‘That’s it baby, deep-throat me’. Clint had never felt so used and yet so turned on at the same time. He knew he must look like a debauched mess, drool dripping from his mouth, lips puffy and red as they stretch around Phils cock, sweat running down his face and cum still splattered all over his body. Some of his desperation must have leaked into his eyes, because Phil chuckled, ‘Yeah you look like a slutty mess gorgeous,’ he said, speeding up the pace, ‘So desperate for my cock, you’re all but choking on it,’ he groaned fucking Clints face at a brutal pace. He felt his balls tightening up and pulled out just in time to cum all over Clints face.

Clint groaned at the feeling of Phils hot cum streaking all over his face, keeping his eyes fixed on the older mans he deliberately licked his lips tasting Coulson's essence.

Coulson slowly dropped to his knees, hand slipping from Clints hair to slowly massage his cum into Clints already sweaty face. Clint whimpered letting Coulson stake his claim, licking sweetly at his fingers when they came near his mouth. Coulson tilted Clints chin up, kissing him possessively and thoroughly smiling when Clint whimpered again. He reached down to untie the bond around Clints arms, massaging them as soon as they were free. ‘Easy,’ he said helping Clint to his feet, steadying him as he swayed on the spot.

‘M-fine,’ mumbled Clint eyes still glazed over.

Phil chuckled affectionately running a thumb over Clints cheek, ‘You are most definitely not fine, little bird,’ he smiled as Clint unconsciously leaned into his touch. ‘Come on gorgeous,’ he said tugging the dazed archer towards the showers, ‘Shower and a nap are definitely, what you need right now.’

A vague splinter of alarm shot though Clint mind as he began to surface from the daze Coulson seem to have put him in. He stopped short, trailing against the older man as he tried to lead him to the locker room. Phil stopped and turned around looking concerned, ‘Whats wrong Clint?’ he asked, trailing one hand up to rest on the back of Clints neck.

All at once the fog seem to lift and he settled leaning back into the older mans touch. Although he couldn’t quite meet his Handlers gaze, ‘I thought this was just going to be a sex thing.’ he said hesitantly and vulnerable.

Coulson let out a sigh and slowly drew him into a tight hug, ‘Little bird I said I was going to take care of you, give you what you need,’ he said seriously, directly into Clints ear. ‘That extends to more than just sex. This has been building since the day we met, are you really going to hold out now?’

Clint felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, wordlessly he buried his head into the crook of Coulson's neck and held on for dear life.

Coulson huffed out a laugh, ‘I thought not’ he said, slowly stroking a hand thought Clints hair before drawing away and leading him yet again towards the showers. Clint followed unquestioningly, feeling a tight grin breaking out across his face. Coulson looked back in time to catch his expression and chuckled, ‘Get in the shower you shameless little minx, you’re filthy,’ he said slapping Clint’s backside as he passed the doorway into the showers. Clint felt a slow burn begin low in his stomach and he looked back at Coulson with heat in his eyes. Coulson looked him up and down appreciatively a matching fire growing in his eyes as well, ‘On second thought, you always were terrible at taking care of yourself, I think I'd better lend a hand.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is just shameless PWP XD But damn if it wasn't delicious to write! Hop you guys enjoy!
> 
> Ridiculously long wait for this chap, Sorry guys!
> 
> But what can i say, i can only write smut when the smut fairies come and give me muse!

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad sorry!!
> 
> This is just shameless PWP, i'm enjoying myself so i hope you all are too XP


End file.
